


Dimensions

by Martinhomcst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, real smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinhomcst/pseuds/Martinhomcst
Summary: It's been almost a year since Liam finished school, but now he's tired of staying at home just playing video games. And despite several attempts, there is no work in Beacon Hills, at least that's what he thought before receiving an important email from a big and mysterious company.





	Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut work, I'm apprehensive but I hope you enjoy it. If you can comment, I would be happy to read. ♥
> 
> English isn't my first language, so any error, feel free to tell me.

Two years ago a company called Venus settled in the city of Beacon Hills, but no one knew what were the business and the purpose of them, in fact, they didn’t even know who worked in this company. All the people who dared to approach the place were warned that if it happened again they would have to move and this has happened a few times, but now no one dared to try. Apparently they had government support, because the FBI was everywhere.    
  
Now, Liam had received an email with a job offer and to his surprise it was sent by Venus. And after nearly a year without doing anything interesting, he thought that perhaps this was a chance to get out of the comfort zone. Mason, his best friend had told him that all the city boys who was up to twenty five years received the same email with the same questionnaire. That was odd, but the boy just thought that maybe they were needing someone urgently.    
  
In the email it was all so specific, they were looking for right people for the job, Liam hoped that person was him. But something was puzzling him, he spent a few hours looking at the computer screen, reading the same sentence again and again. 'You will be in quarantine for four months. There is danger in the building, so just reply this email if you are really interested.' Now Liam was curious. And after three days convincing his mother and his stepfather that he would be fine, he answered the email.    
  
He got his first job after waiting nearly a week, Venus asked him to send a picture of him and even thinking all this strange, he did. Then he received a warning that he pack up his things that within a few days they would look for him.    
  
And here he was, in the middle of the Beacon Hills’ preserve, where the company was. Beside him, a blond boy with blue eyes walked slowly, he was also carrying a bag, so maybe he had also been selected.    
  
"Uhm... Hello." Liam said as he walked the trail. They were surrounded by trees, but he could already see the white walls of Venus.   
  
The blond boy that was entertained looking at the trees looked at him. "Hello." He said, fixing his blue eyes on Liam.    
  
"What's your name?" Liam asked, he was trying to find a way to end the anxiety that ran through his body, in a raw way, making his heart beat faster with every step he took toward the large white walls.   
  
"Isaac. Yours?" The blond boy said, apparently he was apprehensive too.   
  
"Liam. So you also received the email? Like all other boys?" Liam asked.   
  
"Yes, but now I think it's just us." Isaac said, holding his bag firmly on his shoulder.    
  
"What we are doing is insane." Liam said, for a moment one of the officers looked at them and it made him lower the tone of his voice. "Look at these men, they are leading us to death and we chose it." He muttered, looking at the boy.    
  
"I had.. I had no choice." Isaac said, staring at the floor. There was sadness in his voice and in his eyes, Liam and everyone else could see it.    
  
This act made Liam be quiet for a while, he just kept walking until he reach the metal gates. All was quiet around them, even the birds were not singing and although the sun was shining in the sky, the winds of autumn touched his skin like sharp knives, almost hurting him. They arrived at the gate, the agents stopped and when the gate began to open, the creak of the hinges echoed in place, making him shiver.    
  
"From now you keep going alone, there will be an agent that will lead you on the inside. Good luck." A grey haired agent said, looking at the two.    
  
Liam looked at Isaac and the boy shrugged and started walking, he followed the blond boy calmly. They could see only a small black door and an agent was waiting for them by the door.    
  
"Why does this place look a horror movie?" Isaac asked.   
  
"And the man said 'good luck', according to my knowledge that means we're screwed." Liam said, smiling faintly.    
  
Isaac smiled at him. "Let's hope that your knowledge is wrong." He said.    
  
They arrived in front the agent, he was with his arms crossed over his chest, his brown hair glowed in the sun. In the middle of his impatient face his eyes were fixed on two. "This is the last chance for both you give up, when you enter through this door here, you will leave only after four months." He said, in the most serious way possible.    
  
Isaac and Liam looked at each other, but only still there, looking at the young man who appeared be the same age as Isaac.    
  
"Well, follow me." The boy said, opening the door, revealing a dark room with red lights. He opened the door and started to walk up to a dark metal door, he typed a password and the door opened slowly.    
  
"So... you live here?" Liam asked, looking at the boy.    
  
"Yes, I am the security chief, I went out only to meet you." The boy said, looking at the door that was almost open.    
  
"And you'll tell us what we will do here?" Isaac asked, staring at the blue light from inside the other room.    
  
"When you arrive there the professor will say anything to you." The brown haired boy said, stepping into the room and turning to face them. "By the way my name is Stiles, or Official Stilinski."   
  
As soon as they entered the room, Stiles pressed a button and an extremely white gas started leaking from the corners of the wall. Liam's eyes widened, startled.    
  
"Hold your breath, Liam." Isaac said, putting his shirt over his nose and mouth.    
  
"Relax, it's just a way to detoxify the impurities from the outside." Stiles said, smiling out of the corner of his mouth. This made the blond boy lowering his hand.   
  
After a few seconds the gas stopped and another door opened in front of them, the agent started walking toward the room with a yellow light and in it, there was an elevator.    
  
"Don’t worry, this is the last room. I know, it's annoying." Stiles said, pressing the single elevator button.   
  
They went down 5 floors, at least that's what Liam could tell because there was no signage. Each time they came down more he felt his body start getting strange, almost as if there was something affecting him.    
  
"You're feeling it too?" Isaac asked, looking at the boy. And Liam nodded.    
  
"So you're already feeling." Stiles said, smiling.    
  
"What's that?" Liam asked, but before he obtain response, the elevator door opened and the agent started walking.    
  
Now they were in a common room, the walls were white and the floor was gray, had a few metal tables and some doors. A black haired man with black beard was there, he was wearing a white lab coat and glasses. He was using a kind of computer. As they approached, he looked up staring at them.   
  
"Hey, Professor." Stiles said, winking at the man. But before he could answer, the agent just picked up the luggage from the hands of boys and started walking toward a door.   
  
"Don’t worry, he'll only see what you brought." The man said, placing the computer on a table. He looked at them for a moment. "You have no idea what they're doing here, huh?"   
  
"Not really." Isaac said, crossing his arms.    
  
"Liam and Isaac. I'm Derek Hale, but you can call me professor. I take care of this place, the people who are here, the portal and the others." Derek said, adjusting his glasses.    
  
"Portal?" Liam asked.    
  
"Others?" Isaac asked, uncrossing his arms.   
  
"I will explain everything to you. Please follow me." Derek said, turning and walking toward a door.    
  
They entered the door, there was only a long corridor with two doors on the other side. Above it there was a light that was lit, red. The doors were gray as the ground.    
  
"A few years ago this company was established here, but that you already know. What you don’t know is that we were already studying this place before it, there was a large magnetic force coming from the forest, after a few years digging this place in search of this mystery. We found a crack, like a portal. But we didn’t know what was on the other side, then just built this place around." Derek said, looking at them over his shoulder as he walked.    
  
"It’s really a portal? There is something on the other side?" Isaac asked excitedly.    
  
"Yes, it’s really a portal. And according to what we found, a different dimension is on the other side. And everything was quiet until a few months ago when the first creature came out of the hole." Derek said quietly.    
  
"The others...?" Liam asked cautiously.    
  
"Exactly, the others. We just call them this way in the plural, but each of them has a name given by us and a name that they call themselves." Derek said.    
  
"Wait, how many of them?" Isaac asked.    
  
"There are six of them so far. And although so much time studying them, we didn’t found their goal to come to our world." Derek said, letting out a sigh of disapproval.    
  
"And they are aggressive?" Liam asked, curious.    
  
"Well, each of them has their own personality, but none of them are really aggressive, they just speak little. In fact, they are like us humans. The only difference is that they have little horns on their heads, like demons." Derek said, slowing the pace for a moment, they were close to the two doors.    
  
"What we will do here?" Isaac asked, frowning.    
  
"You will take care of them, each of you will be responsible for three of them. All you have to do is clean their rooms and give food for them, that's why the job doesn’t need experience." Derek said, stopping in front the two doors.    
  
"But that's not dangerous?" Liam asked, crossing his arms.     
  
"That’s dangerous, but only if you don’t follow the only rule. Because these creatures may seem friendly, but a strange power revolves around them and this affects us in different ways." Derek said, looking a little embarrassed.    
  
"This rule must be important." Isaac said.    
  
"You see that light?" Derek said, pointing to the lights that were upon the doors. "When they are lit it means that the cameras inside the rooms are connected and the defense systems too, apparently they are vulnerable to loud sounds, so if something happens we'll turn on an alarm. Usually these lights are out late at night when everyone is asleep, if you realize that they are out... don’t enter the room. Under any circumstances." He said firmly.    
  
"Well, it looks good to me." Isaac said, nodding.    
  
"Yes, I definitely will not enter the room if the light is off." Liam said, looking at the red light.    
  
"Good. Now choose one side, as I said, each of you will be responsible for three of them. When you enter the room there will be one of our scientists who will introduce you to the others, after that you will be forwarded to your room." Derek said, standing between the two doors.    
  
"I will go the right." Isaac said, opening the door and entering slowly.    
  
Liam watched the boy enter the room and close the door, then he stared at his door for a few seconds, wondering what was on the other side.    
  
"Don’t be afraid, you're safe." Derek said, placing a hand on his shoulder.    
  
He sighed and put his hand on the doorknob, he turned and opened the door. He entered quietly, there was a small hall as well, but there were three doors and the walls were made of the same dark metal of before. A red-haired woman was sitting in a chair on the other side, using the same computer that the professor was using. When Liam approached, the woman stood up.    
  
"You are...?" The woman asked, staring at the boy.    
  
"Liam. I'm one of the who will take care of others, the professor said you would introduce me to them." Liam said quietly.    
  
"Right. I'm Lydia, I work in the research area, I hardly ever leave my room, so it's likely you will not see me here often." Lydia said, putting the computer in a bag she was carrying with her.    
  
"How many people work in this place?" Liam asked, looking around.    
  
"Eight. Me and Malia are the from the research area, She’s probably with the another caregiver. Stiles is the security chief, but who is watching the cameras..." Lydia said, pointing to a camera that was in the hallway. "These are two guys who are also new here, called Jackson and Aiden. Derek, the professor, he is the one who was here from the beginning. And of course, no we have you two.”   
  
"Liam smiled gently. "So what's the name of the others I'll take care of?" He asked, curious.    
  
"I'll show you every one of them, let's start here, the first door." Lydia said, approaching the door.    
  
"In fact, what these walls are made of?" Liam asked, staring at the walls and doors were made of the same material.    
  
"It's black titanium. It’s the most resistant metal that we have." Lydia said, running with one of her hands on the wall.    
  
Liam did the same, feeling the cold metal against his skin. "So there is no way they leave this place." He said, frowning. Wondering how bad must live within these walls.    
  
"We hope not. Anyway, behind this door is whom we call Anteros, but he said his name is Brett. He's completely persuasive, like a snake, the power he exudes will probably make you do what he wants. Attention to him." Lydia said, staring at the boy and Liam nodded.    
  
She opened the door slowly. It was a normal room had only a bed, a table, a chair and a door, Liam thought it was the bathroom. But what most surprised him was what was on the bed, or who was on the bed. A boy with blond hair, almost naked, wearing only a little short was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He had little golden horns coming by the sides of his head. One hand was behind his head and the other was over his perfect abdomen. For a moment he looked at Liam and smirked. It made his legs become wobbly, he wanted to touch him.    
  
_ 'What are you doing, Liam? He just smirked at you! Why do you want to touch him? But he's so handsome, so brilliant... I could... I should touch him.' _ Liam thought.    
  
"Liam?" Lydia asked, taking him away from his thoughts.    
  
"Uhm?" Liam said, shaking his head. It had been years that he did not feel attracted to someone, he was beginning to doubt whether it would be possible again, especially with a man.    
  
"Attention..." Lydia said quietly. "Brett, this is Liam. He will help you in the next few months.”    
  
"Hello, Brett." Liam said, his voice almost trembling.    
  
The boy sat up in bed, showing further his perfect body and smirked again, letting out a small sigh. "Hey, Liam." Artful voice ran by Liam's ears, almost like music.    
  
"I still have to show you the other two, so..." Lydia said, turning and opening the door.    
  
Liam looked at Brett again, their eyes met, almost begging for the body of them also met, but the boy shook his head and followed the redhead woman into the hall, the door closed.    
  
"I told you to keep your attention." Lydia said, frowning.    
  
"I... I did not think he was so strong. He said nothing and..." Liam tried to explain, but he stopped.    
  
"I know, but the next time you have to stay strong and aware." Lydia said.    
  
"I'm sorry." Liam murmured.    
  
"Don’t worry. Let's go to the next, we call him Pothos, but his name is Nolan. He's quiet, reserved and a little shy, but don’t let that peaceful face fool you, he could make you believe anything he wants. He arrived here along with Brett, the power that the two had together was amazing." Lydia said, before opening the door.    
  
It was like the previous room, but inside there was a blond boy with freckles in his face. He was sitting in the chair, reading a book, but stopped when he heard the door open. He looked at them and smiled gently. The horn he had was brown and that was tilted toward his forehead, he was wearing a gray shirt and shorts.   
  
"Nolan, this is Liam. He will take care of you in the coming months, so if you need another book, talk to him." Lydia said, looking at the boy.    
  
"I like to read too, Nolan." Liam said, smiling.    
  
"That's good, then you can help me." Nolan said, his voice was soft but firm.    
  
"You can talk later, I still have to show you the last one." Lydia said, opening the door and leaving.    
  
Before Liam could leave, the door closed and he felt a warm breath on his neck. He turned and Nolan was there, pressing him against the wall, their lips were almost touching and he could feel the hot breath of the boy.   
  
_ 'How did this happen so fast? Where is Lydia? Why would I want to kiss him? _ ' Liam thought, almost freaking out with so many questions surrounding his mind.    
  
"Liam, come on. Still missing the last one." Lydia said.    
  
This caused him wake up, the door was open and there she was, waiting. He looked at the boy who was still sitting there, reading. A smile formed on Pothos face.    
  
' _He did it all with his mind?'_ Liam thought as exit out of the room where the red-haired woman was. The door closed again.    
  
"The latter is the most confusing to me, we call him Himeros, but he prefers be called Theo. His power is intriguing..." Lydia said quietly.    
  
"Why?" Liam asked.    
  
"He never used it against me or Malia, so I don’t know how it works... And every time I asked the others they avoid it. But they said it is easier to notice. Anyway, stay tuned." Lydia said, shrugging.    
  
She opened the door and entered cautiously, Liam followed her. Again, it was the same room, but this time, the boy was doing pushups on the floor, using only a little short. He had light brown hair and it were sweaty, all his amazing body was sweaty. He stopped and got up from the floor, smirking malicious at Liam. His horns were black, but one of them was broken.    
  
"Theo, this is Liam. He will help you to clean your room and he will bring you food if you need." Lydia said, looking at him with a frown.    
  
"H-hey, Theo." Liam said, his voice almost failing. In fact, he was feeling something strange, under his underwear his cock was like rock, he felt it so fast that it made his breath wheezing. His eyes followed a drop of sweat ran down Theo's chest until his shorts.   
  
"Is everything okay, Liam?" Lydia asked, worried.    
  
"Yeah, yeah." Liam said, he could not tell her what was going on, how strange it would be.    
  
"Nice to meet you, Liam." Theo said, his voice was raspy, as if he had just woken up. His mouth was dry, so he licked his lips and let out a deep breath.    
  
_ 'I want him... I want to feel his mouth on my length... I want him touch me... I want to fuck him...'  _ Liam thought, feeling his body shiver.    
  
"Now I have to go back to work, I'll leave you in your room." Lydia said, opening the door.    
  
Liam did not want to leave the room, he wanted to stay there and have Himeros just for him, but he could not. So he just left the room and walked down the hall with Lydia. She opened the door and kept walking along the big corridor.    
  
"Did you feel his power, right?" Lydia asked.    
  
"Yes." Liam answered, still feeling his erection fall apart.    
  
"And how it was?" Lydia asked curiously.    
  
"It was weird... and different from the others." Liam said quietly. Of course he would not talk about it.    
  
"Of course..." Lydia said, rolling her eyes.    
  
They arrived at the same place as before, where Liam and Isaac had arrived. But there was no one there, so Lydia opened another door across the room.    
  
"There are only four rooms in this place, then you’ll divide your room with the another caregiver. The last room in this hall is of you, there you will find your uniform and your shifts to care for the others. You start tomorrow." Lydia explained, when the door opened.    
  
"Okay, thank you." Liam said, nodding.    
  
Lydia started to walk to the other side and entered into another door. Liam went down the hall to the last door. He opened the door, it was a normal room, like the others, but they had two computers and a bookcase in the corner of the wall. And rather than just a bed, there were two.    
  
He sat on a bed, looking at the uniform and a paper that were on the table. Isaac was not there, he was probably still knowing the other three. Liam tried to imagine how they were and what were their powers. But he began to feel his body become heavy, so he lay down and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♥


End file.
